El legado del Cuervo
by H23
Summary: La historia de Adam, un estudiante de periodismo, en la aventura de Lucas Wade, un nuevo Cuervo aparecido en las calles del Bronx de Nueva York.


**El legado del Cuervo**

**Prologo: Los graznidos de la historia**

Hay historias que sin tener base posible calan hondo en las personas. Para algunos son fabulas, para otro leyendas urbanas. Para un estudiante de periodismo como yo, son una fuente inagotable de posibles noticias.

Sin embargo, el mundo actual suele pasar por esa mezcla de realidad y ficcion como aquel que va al metro para ir de Queens al Madison Square Garden: Pasan rapido, sin fijarse en los detalles, como si fuera habitual todo aquello que cuenta el diario, las noticias de las seis o la emisora de turno. Y eso mengua el poder de estas fantasias hasta niveles inospitos.

Como ejemplo tenemos la leyenda de aquel al que llaman "El cuervo". La historia cuenta como ciertas almas en pena tienen la posibilidad de vengarse de las injusticias que llevaron su vida a mejor suerte, asi como a sus allegados, los verdaderos lay motive de estas ovejas descarriadas, por un espacio indefinido de tiempo. Desde pequeño me ha fascinado la historia, aunque mis padres pensaran que era invencion de mi tio Dirk, quizas la cabeza mas loca de todo mi arbol genealogico.

Mi tio Dirk me conto la historia en relacion a ciertas noticias acontecidas durante la vispera de Halloween del año 93. Por aquel entonces era un crio de nueve años, a caballo entre el tipico "¿Truco o trato?" y las primeras pataletas del "Yo ya soy mayor". Al parecer, un guitarrista de un grupo rock llamado Eric Draven habia vuelto de entre los muertos para vengar la muerte de su novia Shelly Webster y la suya propia a manos de cuatro paletos de poca monta cuyo jefe habia ordenado dichas muertes. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, los cuatro tipejos y su jefe habian fallecido en circunstancias extrañas, las cuales achacaba la policia a un "vengador misterioso", el cual mi tio Dirk sostenia que era Draven.

No volvi a recordar esa leyenda hasta que tenia dieciocho años. Ya era por aquel entonces un pipiolo apasionado por la lectura y por el mundo del periodismo, pero que tenia un leve complejo de Peter Pan. Llego a mis oidos la historia de otro ser de ultratumba que caminaba entre nosotros buscando venganza por su muerte y la de su hijo a manos de un grupo de narcos y camellos de medio pelo. Ash Corven, que asi se llamaba el susodicho "Cuervo", habia aparecido al año siguiente (Igual que Draven) y habia aniquilado a toda la cuadrilla. ¿Mera coincidencia?

Yo comenzaba a sospechar que no.

Tres años mas tarde, otro "Cuervo" aparecio. Se trataba esta vez de Alex Corvis, pero su caso era totalmente diferente a los de Draven y Corven. Mientras que en los dos primeros paso un año para que volvieran de entre los muertos, Corvis volvio a los pocos minutos de haber sido freido en la silla electrica acusado de matar a su novia, crimen que el no cometio. Los verdaderos culpables, seis polis corruptos hasta la placa, eran los verdaderos asesinos y, si bien habian pasado tres años del asesinato, Corvis los aniquilo uno a uno, incluyendo de paso al impulsor del asesinato.

Alguna mente despierta se preguntara como un muchacho de ventitres años conoce todas estas tramas al dedillo. La respuesta es simple y a la vez compleja. Algunos de los mejores periodistas han tenido siempre una historia que no les dejaba vivir en paz, algo asi como su nemesis, su talon de aquiles. Algunos, como Lois Lane, solo por el hecho de descubrir que habia mas alla. Otros, como Benjamin Udrich, para esclarecer la verdad. Puede que los comics no sean el mejor ejemplo, pero son los mas graficos. En mi caso, quiero un poco de las dos cosas. Descubrir mas alla de la leyenda y esclarecer los motivos que impulsan a la misma.

Por ello, aqui me teneis, en un punto perdido de la calle venticinco, caminando hacia el cementerio de Greenwood. ¿Por que? Porque mi instinto me dice que un "Cuervo" volvera a aparecer esta noche. Y algo me dice que no estoy equivocado. Llamadlo corazonada, palpito, como querais. Son sensaciones, nada mas.

Con todo este trajin no me he presentado todavia, lo cual considero una descortesia. Mi nombre completo es Adam Maxwell Rove, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Adam. Naci y me crie entre la calle 170 y Claremont, en pleno barrio del Bronx. Creci bajo el regazo de Layla y Curtis, mis padres. Mientras el salvaba vidas como bombero, ella me cuidaba a mi y a mi hermana Nicky, que es dos años menor que yo. Viviamos bien, sin grandes lujos, pero con lo suficiente para que no faltara nada en casa. Cuando acabe el instituto comence a estudiar periodismo en Columbia gracias a una beca.

Por ahora no necesitais mas. Tampoco me quiero extender mas, los portones de Greenwood ya estan delante mio. Como ya os dije, creo que un "Cuervo" aparecera esta noche. Y quiero estar delante para contaros toda la historia.


End file.
